


ERROR: Data Corruption

by Raferus



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Ghost Batter, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, the relationship will take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raferus/pseuds/Raferus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player is gone and The Batter can't fight. Alternative measures must be taken, but what is purity, if not annihilation? And why does Zacharie keep popping up where he's not wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ERROR: Data Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't get this idea of Batter having to live a day to day life in the zones out of my head, then a friend kept giving me ideas so this fic was born. Updates may be slow due to irl difficulties, but I'll still be writing even if I can't post.
> 
> Title is subject to change, depending on if something better comes to mind.

A static feeling overlaying all of his senses was the first thing the Batter noticed when he came to consciousness at the save point outside Dedan's office. Even his vision was hazy and filled with the black and white blurs lazily shifting in front of everything in sight. When he tried to take his first step, however, the static increased exponentially until it was all that seemed to exist.

It wasn't pain, more more a loss of feeling, as if nothing remained in the world and the Batter had to be aware of that complete lack of everything. He stumbled and fell to his knees, gripping the grass with all of his might, though he could not tell how that came to pass when nothing existed to him. Slowly, oh so slowly, the feeling dissipated and he became acutely aware of a pain in his hands from how tightly his fingers were clenching the grass. Relief flooded through him at the return of his senses and he staggered back to his feet, using the game save box to keep his balance. Touching it cause the familiar healing sensation to wash over him and soothe his pain, though a sense of 'wrongness' persist and he paused. 

The Player was gone. Completely and utterly. Before, he could always at least feel the connection that they had with him, whether they were there or not, but now... Now there was no connection. The Batter was alone and without guidance. His goal, however, remained unchanged. The purification must proceed, with or without the Player. With that thought, he strode down the hall and to Dedan's office to challenge him once more. This time, however, Dedan was sitting instead of pacing, and when he spotted the Batter he let out a piercing shriek and yelled out. 

“You again?! Why won't you piss off? I just killed you!” 

That was... wrong. His enemies weren't supposed to remember him when he was given another chance. Batter paused before shaking his head, for it was irrelevant, and pointed his bat at Dedan. 

“I'm here to eliminate you.” 

“You said that last time, and I fucking killed you!” Dedan said, laughing at him. 

Undeterred, Batter spun his bat to call out Alpha before swinging at Dedan with an attack... only to have nothing happen. Run with Courage had not activated. His special attack not working, he instead launched himself at Dedan for a physical one. The Guardian moved to defend himself, but it was unneeded, for Batter's bat simple passed harmlessly through him. Both were caught off guard by this and simply stopped, staring at each other, before Dedan burst into laughter. 

“Are you shitting me? You can't even fucking hit me! You're the most piss-poor spectre I've ever seen! Let me show you how it's done.” Dedan said, still shaking with laughter as he readied his own attack and swiped at the Batter. However, the attack passed through him and instead landed on Alpha, sending it flying. Unscathed, Batter furiously swung at Dedan several times to no avail, before finally giving up and standing there with chest heaving. 

“No... You must be purified. It is my duty.” 

“Well, you fucking can't, so get the hell out,” These words were accompanied by a brandishing of The Guardian's hands, “or I'm gonna kill your friend. Now!” 

Unable to do anything else, Batter spun his bat to recall Alpha and left quickly, thoughts whirling about this new complication to his quest. The static that overtook him earlier had to have rendered him powerless and apparently incorporeal, if he could not touch his foes. That thought stopped him in his tracks for a moment. He needed to find a way to reverse what had happened and get The Player back. To do that, he needed to see The Judge. 

That thought in mind, his destination became the post office, where he had last seen the feline. As he headed for the train, thoughts churning, he felt doubt for the first time. He could still be seen, but if he could not purify the zones... he shook his head to clear those thoughts. Faith guided his steps and if his quest was to be completed, there could be no doubt. 

Upon reaching the station, he hesitated once more. What if he could not activate the train? There was no way to find out besides trying, so he reached out and slowly pressed the button to open the doors. They slid open silently and he released his breath. He could still interact with inanimate objects, so not all hope was lost. 

The train rattled slowly to the Shachihata stop and gave him time to revive Alpha with a Joker and reflect on the situation. He could touch objects and use items, but passed through Dedan. Did that extend to everyone or just enemies? Alpha was still physical to him, but that didn't mean too much when he wasn't even positive what Alpha was. A jolt from the train stopping pulled Batter from his thoughts and he hurried off and towards the post office. As he was about to enter, however, Zacharie came sauntering out of the building and paused at the sight of him. 

“Ah, my most prominent patron! If we are meeting here, the something dire has happened. Indeed, upon seeing you I feel we are no longer in a situation controllable to your dear Player. The game has shifted, and all that we are and do are words now.” 

“Yes, the Player is gone. They are no longer connected to me,” Batter shifted slightly as he spoke, anxious to stop wasting time and be on his way. 

“You are correct, but do you see? We have acquired a new companion, a Reader of the words we have become,” Zacharie said, gesturing outwards while the Batter startled and looked around. 

“I do not feel them. Are they able to assist in the Purification?” 

“It is more polite to ask them directly. So, Reader, are you willing to aid my friend in his quest?” There is a pause after these words as they wait for your reply, Batter seeming almost hopeful, though you wouldn't be able to tell if you weren't reading these words. 

After nearly a minute, they give up on you and Zacharie shrugs before continuing, “It would seem that our story must be predetermined and they are merely a bystander that is to accompany us without interaction.” 

“Then they are useless to me. I must see the Judge and get the Player back,” Batter made to pass Zacharie but flinched back when the merchant reached out to him. 

“You will not find Pablo in the Post Office any longer. He has moved onto Zone 2, as I was in the process of mere minutes ago when you found me,” At Batter's urgent look, Zacharie beckoned him to follow, “Do not fear, we shall get you to Zone 2. For what use is a merchant without a customer, and if you cannot join me in Zone 2... why then, I shall not be able to sell anymore! So fear not, I shall see that you get there, friend.” 

Still Batter paused, but once he started to be left behind, he hurried to follow. This was not how the game was supposed to progress, but as Zacharie had said, the game was no longer a game without a Player. He would have to find another way to complete his quest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes or wish to discuss the fic, feel free to comment or you can contact me on tumblr at raferus.tumblr.com
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and loved!


End file.
